Adventures of the Smurfs
by |starring = Corey Burton Jack McBrayer Maurice LaMarche Nolan North Mark Hamill Grey Griffin Greg Baldwin Frank Welker |country_of_origin = United States Belgium |original_language = English |network = WB Kids |picture_format = 1080i (16:9 HDTV) |theme_music_composer = Christopher Lennertz |num_seasons = TBD |num_episodes = TBD |runtime = 26 minutes (approx.) |company = Sony Pictures Animation Sony Pictures Television Warner Bros. Animation |distributor = |first_aired – last_aired = September 12, 2020-present}}Adventures of the Smurfs is an American traditionally-animated fantasy adventure-comedy television series, being based on the created by , being developed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. It is produced by Sony Pictures Animation, , Sony Pictures Television and Warner Bros. Animation, premiering on WB Kids on September 12, 2020. A spin-off series, Adventures of Johan and Peewit, based on Peyo's other well-known work was released on TBD 2023. Synopsis The show follows the adventures of the Smurfs outsmarting Gargamel and other enemies to the Smurf kind. Characters Main *'Papa Smurf' (voiced by Corey Burton) - the leader of the village who often TBD. *'Brainy Smurf' (voiced by ) - the village intellectual. *'Clumsy Smurf' (voiced by Jack McBrayer) - the village klutz. *'Grouchy Smurf' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - the village grouch. *'Hefty Smurf' (voiced by Nolan North) - the village strongman. *'Jokey Smurf' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the village jokester. *'Smurfette' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - the only female in Smurf Village. Supporting *'Greedy Smurf' (voiced by ) - the village chef. *'Handy Smurf' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - the village handyman. *'Vanity Smurf' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - the village beautician. *'Scaredy Smurf' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - the village panicker. *'Poet Smurf' (also voiced by Nolan North) - the village poet. *'Painter Smurf' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - the village artist. *'Farmer Smurf' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - the village farmer. *'Harmony Smurf' (voiced by TBD) - the village musician. *'Sloppy Smurf' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - the village garbage collecter. *'Sir Johan' (voiced by David Tennant) - a tall, raven-haired brave knight. *'Peewit' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - Johan's sidekick. He is depicted as a short, blond-haired gluttonous court jester of the Kingdom. Antagonists *'Gargamel' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - an evil sorcerer who wants to capture the Smurfs for nefarious purposes, mainly for steal all of their essence and use it to become the most powerful wizard in the world. **'Lacey' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Gargamel's happy-go-lucky niece and henchwoman. **'Azrael' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Gargamel's pet cat. **'Monty' (vocal effects also by Frank Welker) - Gargamel's pet vulture. *'Evelynna' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - an evil enchantress who Gargamel falls in love with. *'Hogatha' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - an evil ugly witch who snorts like a pig and desires to be beautiful and attractive enough to have the man of her dreams fall in love with her. *'Lord Balthazar' (voiced by Troy Baker) - Gargamel's pure evil godfather. Episodes See List of Adventures of the Smurfs episodes. Trivia *Danny Pudi, Jack McBrayer and Gordon Ramsay reprise their roles as Brainy, Clumsy and Greedy, respectively, from Smurfs: The Lost Village, while Jess Harnell reprises his role as Handy from the DTV film The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol. *Like the original comics, Smurfette originally appeared in the finale of Season 1 as a villain created by Gargamel, before redeeming and becoming a main character in Season 2. *Gargamel is more sinister and more competent than his original versions. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Digital ink and paint Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Studio Peyo Category:The Smurfs Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:TV-Y7 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Hand-drawn animation